A Perverted Neighbor
by Perpetual Happiness
Summary: AU. Sam Manson has lost her grandma, but is starting anew at Amity Park. But is interupted by her perverted next door neighbor with sexy blue eyes . . . and now they must hunt ghost? [DxS][Chapter 4: Save by the bell!] Please RxR!
1. Black Panties!

Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom!

Useless Authors note: (Please read) I like to **bold, **_italicizes,_and CAPITALIZED words 'cause I feel like It if you don't like it . . . don't read . . . but if you do happen to read this please review! D

Rate M for violence, adult langauge, god damning, talk/showing of _undergarments _and plans for ploting someone death! Enjoy!

A Perverted Neighbor

By: Perpetual Happiness

I'm off to a fresh start, ever since the death of my grandmother. . . it just been really hard. Knowing that she gone. She wasthe only personthat kept me _sane. _My just seem better when she was around . . . . for some reason.

Ever since then my mother even gave up the idea of me wearing pink and floral dresses . . .Well almost! "Sammy where almost there!" My mother said happily. I was moving to Amity Park. I didn't really mind moving There. I know for a fact that I would not be missed back home. I wasn't Miss popularity at my old school. I was labled the "Goth Freak" or the "Veggie-girl" and those where the clean PG version ofmy 'oh so wondering full nicknames' I got . . . **not**! I hated those people. Amity Park had been _her _hometown my grandmother's hometown! And for an added bonus the town was being _haunted _by _ghosts. _

Now lets not go there, I mean I wasn't moving here in hopes that _her spirit_ was still lingering around or anything like that! Or maybe I am . . . . Hmmmm . . .wishful thinking again! The depression was come back . . . PULL it together Sam! "Oh Sammykins, where here!" I snapped out of my reality and look at my mother then to my _new _house, _my grandmother house._

My new house, was really big and spacious, no _shocker _there. I am the heiress to the billion-dollar-inventor! Which mean that I was Filthy-Stinking-Rich! But I wasn't one of those rich _bitches _like those other kids at myat my old school! I was an _individual. _For one thing I was an _Ultra Recyclable Vegetarian _(I don't eat anything with a face) and I was a **Goth**! Things I hated are as followed: any shade of the color pink, rich-snobby-bitches, pink/floral dresses, and **sex offenders **(i.e. perverts!)

"Mom . . . . Dad . . . . I'm gonna go up to my room . . . . Seeya!" I said heading towards the house and up the stairs going to find my room.Then went up the stairs continued my search down a hallway and went to the last door to my left and entered.

This room was PERFECT! I could see all my stuff in here, (My bed, my dresser, my bedside table, everything) and to make thing even sweeter my window was facing opposite of the rising sun! (Which means two things: one, I get one kickass view of the sun setting. Two, I get no morning rise-and shine every damn morning . . . hey I was a **Goth **remember!) When the movers finish arranging my room the way I wanted a plopped down on my bed relaxing. Not bad for a days work!

"_Hmmmmmm . . . black panties . . . ."_

I shot up . . . I could feel my face heating up when my eyes meet with electric blue eyes. He was outside my window, on his balcony . . . MY NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR IS A SEX OFFENDER.

" So you're the new pervert!" I shot back, still blushing, dammit!

"HEY YOU FLASH ME . . . REMEMBER THAT!" Heshot in his defense. That bastard was my neighbor, and he has just seen my panties, GREAT what else could go wrong.

I spoke too soon . . . "Oh Sammykins . . . " It was too late she just entered the room. It all went down hill from there.

"Sammykins who ya talkin' too?" I didn't need to answer Mr. Pervert answered for me.

"Hello . . . I'm Danny Fenton, YOUR NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR!" That bastard is putting a fucking act for my mom. Mother dearest is **so** going to see threw he act for sure! Boy was I wrong . . . **dead** wrong!

"Hello I'm Pam Manson . . . and **this** is my daughter Samantha Manson!" She said pointing at me. I couldn't believe it. She is falling for it . . . Dammit she didn't have to go and tell that bastard my full name . . . I'll kill him if he uses it!

"Hello _Sam-antha_!" He did it . . . hmmmmmmmm now gotta plan his death . . . gotta make it look like an accident!

"Whatever, you damn PERV!" I gave him my 'evil Goth glare'. He put on a fake 'hurt act' for my mom, damn and she fell for this one too, that bastard!

"SAMANTHA!" She shot a 'I-will disown-U' looks at me.

"That alright Ms. Manson . . . " he gave a cheesy grin " it nice meeting the both of you but, I'm sorry I must leave now . . . Bye Ms. Manson!"

"Bye _Samantha!"_ He said with another cheesy grin and exited his balcony and went to his room. I gonna** murder him**!

"Well he seemed like a nice boy" my mother thought aloud.

"As if, he was so putting on a goody-goody-act, right under your nose!" Why couldn't she see it? It just like in the movies where the 'kid' tells the truth and they don't listen or don't do any damn thing about it, dammit!

"Samantha please . . . Try and act _friendly_ . . . any way can you meet me and your father at the parlor, down stair we have a _surprise _for you!" And with that she left. Moments later I went down stair to see what mother and daddy dearest has gotten me. Please don't let it be _pink or flora._

I entered the parlor to find two pairs of eyes holding a _pink present. "_Open it" they said happily! Please don't be a dress, I hate dresses! (You can't kick ASS in a dress . . . I know I tried!) I opened the box, and out pop a little black kitten with lilac eyes (Just like mine, scary). "Mew" so cute! I took it out of the dreaded box. "I tink I'll call you . . . Lilac." It mewed in approval. "Thanks mom thanks dad!" I said kissing them and went upstairs with Lilac in my arms.

I entered my sanctuary and set Lilac on the floor. Then seeing how its gettin' pretty dark outside I went over to my dresser and got out a black night gown and went headed over to my bathroom. When I came out of my bathroom I saw my new kitty on a pillownext to my bed . . . she so cute! I went over my bed and gently went under my covers trying not to wake her. Moments later I was out like a light! Its been a LONG day.

* * *

" 'Cause your presence still lingers here . . . And it won't leave me alone . . . These wounds won't seem to heal . . . This pain is just too real . . . There's just too much that time cannot erase . . ." (A/N her alarm/radio clock! its Evanescence: My immortal) 

I woke up with tears in my eyes, dammit. The tear started falling as I heard the music. Its not that I hated the song its just reminds me . . . . Luckily I stopped the tears I mean. "Mew (good morning) " my cat said. I glance at my clock; it read 6:45 am. I slipped out of bed and took a shower. Trying to wash away the tears I had just _cried_.

I got out and went quickly to my dresser and got out my clothes I was going to wear. I need the right first impression, that said I was 'Goth' and 'didn't give a damn what people said'. Wow that a lot to say from one little out fit, but I found it. It was a black tank tee with a purple oval across the middle, a purple and green plad skirt and purple tights. And to complete this out fit of mind I added combat boots.

I then went over to the mirror and applied my make-up. Nothing too fancy just purple lipstick and purple eye shadow. I glanced back at my clock and this time it read 7:55 _shit_ school started at 8:05. I ran down the stairs with my messenger bag on my shoulder. On the way out I grabbed a muffin. I sprinted down the street and to the school campus and slowed down a bit breathing heavily while eating my muffin.

I didn't notice since I was on the moving so much but now that I was moving in a steady pace, I notice something. Something moving in my bag. I opened my bag to find Lilac in side my bag. Once I opened it she popped her head out and mew at me. "What am I gonna do with you now?" I said shutting my eyes trying to come up with a plan. When I came up with nothing I open my eyes she was _gone._

I spotted her she was heading towards the school, I followed. She went into an old part of the building building, almost _abandon_ looking. I chased after her and a big gust of wind and shut the doors behind me I jump forward. Okay now I'm freaked, I looked back "ahhhhhhhhhh!" And stumble backward . . .

"_black panties again!" _It was Mr. Pervert again. With a techno-geek friend.

"Stalking is illegal!" I shot back and quickly getting up and dusting of my skirt.

"You fatter yourself too much baby!" That smug bastard!

"Danny that was cold, ice cold" the techno-geek said laughing.

"Oh hello there, I'm Tucker Foley! TF as in **T**oo **F**ine!" That has got to be the cheesiest pick-up line I have ever heard!

"What the hell are you doin' here any way? The old school building is **forbidden **to students, plus its haunted by _ghost_" he said putting his hand up in a pathetic attempt of a ghost. (Mr. Perv!)

"Well if you must know I looking for my cat!" I barked at them.

"Would you like some help _Samantha_?" He said with a _sexy_ grin . . . scratch that I meant cheesy grin! I gonna kill him! No one uses my full name, that bastard!

"Oh is that so _Daniel?_" I said in a innocent tone smiling (Just like his). His grin disappeared . . . Score one for Sam . . . Mr. Prevert Zero!

"hmmmmmm that two times I've seen your panties!"His grin returned, damn. I was sure by know that my face was red, dammit.

I slapped him and ran off pissed.

* * *

End of chapter 1! 

Oh and please do review!

I'll update chapter two later seeya!


	2. Ghoul's School!

Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom!

Useless Authors note: (Please read) I like to **bold, **_italicizes, and_ CAPITALIZED words 'cause I feel like It if you don't like it . . . don't read . . . but if you do happen to read this please review! D

Rate M for violence, adult language, god damning, talk/showing of _undergarments _and plans for plotting someone death! Enjoy!

A Perverted Neighbor

By: Perpetual Happiness

Chapter 2

After slapping Mr. Pervert and running off, I lowered my pace and look back. Thank you god he wasn't following after me. But I couldn't be too sure, if he was . . . it was too dark! I couldn't see a thing. Then the room for some unexplained reason started to get cold and if I could see I bet I could see my breath! Dammit . . . for all the days to wear a mini skirt and a sleeveless shirt I choose today. But It was sunny outside . . . weird weather we having.

As I was walking along in the dark minding my own business (finding my kitty). From within the dark something grabbed me. I screamed but not out of fear but out of astonishment! I wasn't scared . . . I sware! "What the hell do you want?" I said trying to get my hand free. "Sam . . ." He was interrupted by a purring. "Lilac is that you?" I said slightly forgetting that he was still holding my hand.

I followed the purring sound and as I got closer the sound began to become louder. That's _weird_! Not only did the sound got louder, there was a bright light coming up ahead. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oof! What was that for? Why'd you stop?" He said colliding into me. My mouth opened put noting came out. I was petrified, the light . . . sounds it was a motorcycle! For some reason I shut my eye in hopes that this was a dream and that I was back home dreaming and that I had not awaken. Like I was back home still dreaming, I was wrong again.

As the sound began to be come louder I know it was heading towards us! Stupidly, I still did not open my eyes or move. Just about when I thought me and the motorcycle where going to collide something pushed me. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm no damsel in distress; I fight my own battles thank you very much! What made this different then all the others?

"That was close." Danny said breathing heavily on my face. I said nothing.

"WoW I leave you to LOVE BIRDS alone for a second and . . ." (Tucker said holding a flash light!) _What the hell is he talking about?_

"We're not love birds!" I said . . . no we said! Me and Danny, we said together. I opened my eyes to find a very red faced Danny. I didn't notice before but me and Danny where in a compromising position. His hands were on my waist, my hand on his neck (_I don't know how_) and our faces where inches apart from each other. After what felt like forever, we both let each other go, both red in the face. I was _sorta _disappointed, for other unknown reason.

We both would not reach each others gazed after this. Then awkward silent fell. It felt like eternally until finally Danny spoke saying " so0o0o0o0o0oo . . . your Cat?"

"Yeah . . . gotta go find it!" **What the hell?** One minute we at each other throats and now this! The awkward silent and glances at each other. Tucker was not doing a better job either. Calling us lovebirds. I loathe him in my every being!

The three of us head down the hallway. I spotted two lilac eyes "mew" I smiled _there you are_. Before I could reach her she ran off _again. _Dammit. I ran after her. She led us to what look like an old principal's office. She was sitting on a picture frame . . . _weird_. When she saw me she quickly got off it so I could get a better look at the picture. I could not believe my eyes; I picked up the picture and looked at it. _It couldn't, be could it? _

As I was staring into the picture I could feel my eyes start to sting. Dammit! "Who's the Pretty Lady?" Tucker said. Danny and Tucker were over my shoulders, them just by being there, and the sting sensation in my eyes. My eyes began to hurt even more. "Yeah she _sorta looks like you . . . "_ Danny added.

Well the good new is the stinging in my eyes stopped! The bad new is they stopped stinging because tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't let Danny or Tucker see me like this!

"Sam . . . ?" (That was Danny) I said nothing. Trying to stop but as I tried something made it hard to.

"Sam . . . what wrong?" (Still Danny) I said nothing. Dammit I never cry! Not since Kindergarten when the other made fun of my unusual colored eyes. (Those bastards)

"Sam?"He said trying to get a look at my face (he was pulling me towards him), but I wouldn't let him. The tears wouldn't stop, they kept falling. I'm afraid that he might see, see _me. _See me this way.

"SAM!" This time pulling me even harder to get a look at me. I was sure by now that I couldn't just say 'I got something stuck in my eye' or 'it nothing'. Clearly my eyes would betray me.

I dunno know what Danny doing to me (a.k.a Mr. PerV). For like less then twenty-four hours and his first and second impressions were of him being a **sex offender**Pervert)! And yet there I was balling my eyes out like a two-year-old, in his _arms. _"She looks like me 'cause she was my grandmother . . . " I said sounding even more like a whining two-year-old. His arms were already around me. Holding me even tighter as I cried but I didn't mind, it was sorta _nice, comforting _just being in _his arms! _

"She . . . died . . . two months ago!" I said as all the tear kept falling. (He was holding me tighter.)

" It _going _to be all right Sam." Wow that was really cheesy. Like out of some cheesy chick-flick. Yet some how these words he spoke, sooth me.

" . . . . Hey what that?" (Tucker)

I temporarily stopped crying and look at what Tucker what taking about. In his hand was the broken picture frame. Which was my fault. As he took the picture out of the broken frame something else was in there as well. Tucker gave me _it _and the picture. _It_, was a book? It read on the cover:

"Ida Manson

. . . Keep out!"

With a whole bunch of cross bones (the poison sign). I was tempted to look inside but I heard the sound of the motorcycle again. But this time I **did** move. I grabbed Danny and Tucker by the elbow (Danny grabbed my cat) and I dragged them out of the room. Outside the office we were meet by the guy on the motorcycle. It turned out, that there was a girl on it as well since my eyes were open this time. She was riding along side with him. I also notice that they looked _ghostly_. Duh this town is haunted by ghost. How could I be so stupid? They were ghost. Finally realizing this I ran down the hallway dragging Danny and Tucker along for the ride.

The good news is that I was right they were ghosts! _Yay me! _The bad news they weren't the only ones there. Running down the hallway there were many of them. Ghost I mean!

There was this ghost that was holding up a soup ladle shouting "would you like some meat loaf?" I shook me head mouthing the word 'no'. " Then parish!" I didn't stick around to find out how. The next ghost we encountered was _kinda friendly._ He didn't look scary at all. He was were what look like PJs and was shouting " will you be my **friend**?" Friendly or not I ran past him nonetheless. Next we came across what looked about like a _dragon. _And it was breathing fire too. The sight of this I ran even faster. Because of it the rest was all a big blur.

We finally made it out side and it was kinda dark outside. But I didn't care I felt like I did the mile run or a _Run-Athon! _"MAN, are you like a TRACK STAR or something" Tucker said breathing heavily. Danny was going to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the bell. Wait the bell? Since I still didn't let them go I ran to the front of the school!

When we got there I couldn't believe it! "But we have only been in there for like **20 minutes**!" I couldn't believe it was 5:00pm! Tucker was right we couldn't have been there for longer then an hour! I drop to the floor from shear EXHAUSTION.

Unexpectedly I was scooped up and was being carried (bridal style)! I was to tried that all that would come out of my mouth were "where you taking me?"

"My house!" I blushed,

"Why?"

" 'Cause . . . my parents are _ghost hunters!" _

_

* * *

End of chapter 2!_

End of chapter 2! 

Please review it help me inside!

Chapter 3 comming soon!


	3. his powers!

Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom!

Useless Authors note: (Please read) I like to **bold, **_italicizes, and_ CAPITALIZED words 'cause I feel like It if you don't like it . . . don't read . . . but if you do happen to read this please review! D

Rate M for violence, adult language, god damning, talk/showing of _undergarments _and plans for plotting someone death! Enjoy!

A Perverted Neighbor

By: Perpetual Happiness

Point of View: Danny (I switched it to Danny instead of Sam!)

Dedicated to cutereviewgirl! This was all possible to her!

Chapter 3

Sam started to look at me funny as I was carrying her to 'Fenton Works'. _What the hell is wrong with her? Shit!_ I realize that I should look tried or something. Judging for the looks she is giving me. Then I look at Tucker like every step he took _it _was _slowly killing him._ And back at Sam she a curiosity look in her eyes. Then I finally understood what she had meant . . . the reason 'why she was looking at me funny' _she can't find out, she'll think I'm a freak!_

"You're getting heavy!" I said trying to convince her that I was **actually **_tired._

"Well if I so heavy why don't you drop me?" She said. I think she bought my lie.

This could get _interesting_! "I might actually consider that!" I said while loosening my grip on her so that she was slightly slip out of my arms. She gave a look of terror on her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck. _Smart! _We both blushed because our faces were inches apart from each other yet again. I tightened my grip on her so she would let go of my neck.

She looked away blushing somewhere off in the distance. I on the other was left alone with my thoughts. My thoughts about what had happen back at the school. Then, to what happened when I saw her panties. _I'm not a pervert! I swear! She flashed me! _And finally to why I wasn't tried carrying her. The reason I wasn't tried was and that I had to pretend to be was the fact that I wasn't an ordinary ranging-hormone-male like the rest of the population . . .I had powers! Ghost powers to be exact. I have ghost powers because of what happened_ four months ago_!

* * *

Four Months Ago . . . My parent we babbling on and on about there knew invention. I did not take this likely because my parents had always take about other inventions that had built. And the other inventions in fact did not work at all so why would this one be any different. My parents told me to go downstairs, to the lab to show it off. 

There I was meet with Jazz (Jasmine, My older sister) reading a book, looking just as bored as I was when I got there. While my parents were rambling on about there invention I asked Jazz what the new invention was fearing if I'd ask my dad that he would ramble on more about it rather then tell me. "It's a portal that connects to the ghost realm or something like that" She said looking up from her book. I dunno how she does it. I'm mean, she could listen to mom and dad babbling on about it, and understand what they had said, and still read her _bloody books._ Well she was the smartest and the brightest student at Casper High. I on the other hand was a C-Average student.

All I could make out was "can let us see" "ghost" and "portal". Then he stopped taking and connected two wires together. Then a great big flash came from within the 'Fenton Portal' I think that what It was called and then nothing happened. Seeing as all their hard work goes up in smoke, they left to go upstairs. I think dad went up stairs to eat fudge or some ham.

I too went upstairs and called Tucker and had told him of what happened. On my conversation with him he was talking too fast that I could make out any of it. Before he hung up I heard him say " . . . I'll be there in a sec!" And with that he hung up. I was still shock and hung up the phone as well. Moment's later Tucker arrived, breathing heavy. Then we both went down stairs to my parent's lab to see the new invention they had.

I should have known, My BEST FRIEND is a TECHNO-GEEK! Of course he wanted to go see it. He looked as if he was a little kid in a candy shop looking giddy. Then unexpectedly he handed me a black and sliver jump suit (It was more silver then black) and told me to put it on. I groaned and then whined, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do!" He snapped back at me.

"Why should I?" I said sounding like a two year old not want to eat their veggies.

"Come on Danny, you can say you at least bit **curious **what is beyond the reality of ours!" Damn he had me there.

"No!" But he didn't look convinced.

"Come on, do it for Scientific Discoveries!"

"No!" This time actually meaning it.

"For you mom and dad, they worked real hard on this one, come on please you only need to poke your head in it and look around that all!"

I gave in. I put on the jump suit and went in. "What am I suppose to be looking for?" I shouted back so Tucker could hear me from within the portal. "Look for an 'on' or 'off' switch!" I spotted it! " I found it--" but I was cut off, I accidentally push the 'on' button. There was another great big flash and then followed by searing pain.

The next morning I awoke (I think it was the next day but I couldn't be too sure) with pain all over my body. I slowly went downstairs to see what my parents were up to and why my body was hurting. Then I saw my parent working on another invention and Jazz reading another one of her 'Self Help' books. I didn't have to say anything; they look up and at me (all at the same time). They look as if they had tears in their eyes, my mother was the first to speak.

She said "Jack, Danny's _finally awake_!" She was obviously talking to my father. What did they mean by '_finally awake'_ I was thinking at the time.

"I think Tucker should be here, before we tell him." My mom said to my dad. "I'll go call him; he'll want to know that you're all right." She said leaping up of her seat and walking towards the hallway where we kept the phone. Moments later I could hear Jazz on the line with Tucker. Tucker voice sounded relieved for some reason. Their conversation could be heard from where I was because when she left awkward silent came.

"Tucker, Danny is awake . . . yeah uh-huh . . . how fast can you get here?" Jazz asks him over the phone.

"I'll be there, in a second! Please wait for me!" He answered back.

Moment's later Tucker arrived; we all headed down to the lab. I didn't know it at the time but my life had changed forever. When were all down in the lab I looked all around and noticed the 'Fenton Portal'. "Wow the portal is working!" I said in awe as swirling vortex and green mist came for within it. "Yeah . . ." They said all gloomily. I thought that they would be happy one of their inventions actually worked. Wrong again I guess.

"Danny when you went into the--" My dad said but I cut him and said, "I know and I'm sorry about--" I couldn't continue 'cause he cut me off just like I did. "Ghost Portal, when you went in and activated it you--" This time he paused for a second. He was trying to figure out if you still wanted to tell me what had happened.

"You changed . . ."

"I ch-changed?" I said sound puzzled and more confused.

"Your DNA was fused with ectoplasm!"

"Ecto-what?"

"Ectoplasm! It's what ghost used to _live_ or _to survive_. Its like humans make blood to survive and _ghost _make ectoplasm to live as well. It fused with your body and changed you."

"Changed me, changed me _into _what?"

"A half human, and half ghost, hybrid!"

* * *

"Can you let me go now? I can walk the rest of the way! I don't want your parents to see me like this! INCLUDING my PARENTS!" I looked at her and remembered that I was still carrying her bridal style and that she was my new next door neighbor. I blushed and then set her on her feet. 

I was going to open the door but my dad beat me to it. "Danny! Where were you?" I couldn't answer for he had scooped us (Me, Sam, and Tucker) up in a back breaking bear hug and then pulling us inside the door.

"Maddie! Danny is' home! And gots COMPANY! And it's not only Tucker!" I blushed and right in front of Sam._Dammit! _I turned to look at her, she was blush too. _Weird!_

"Jack--" My mom was interrupted by dad because he saw what was in her hands.

"Danny guess what this is?" I didn't have time to answer.

"It's the 'Fenton Boomerang' it is used to home in the coordinates on ectoplasmic energy and--" he was stopped taking about it because it was slipping out of his hands. It was heading towards me. _Shit,_ this isn't gonna end well, I know . . . 'cause it never does!

_Shit! _It was going to collide into me. Then there was an electric shock followed by pain . . . Then I transformed into Danny Phantom! Then from behind me, I heard a loud thud. I turned around.

Sam had just _fainted_.

_End of Chapter Three!_

Please review!


	4. Save by the bell!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom!

Useless Authors note: (Please read) I like to **bold, **_italicizes, and_ CAPITALIZED words 'cause I feel like It if you don't like it . . . don't read . . . but if you do happen to read this please review!

Useless Author note: uh here is where I apologies about not updating in a long time and my excuse. I'm sorry! Uh I'm a sophomore and now I have more hard classes and have to study...for test and stuff! Uh also I'm been very busy!

--oh and someone told me that it's a spoof the anime_'Ghost Stories'_! Thanks to her I have no more sleepless night wondering where I based the first and second chapter off of! And thanks to her I can sleep better . . . only a little! (That all that really important . . . the rest is just me rambling on and on!) Oh and I don't own _'Ghost Stories'_! Oh and I don't own Dirty Little Secret! And I don't own Ms. B, she belongs to cutereviewgirl! She's just awesome!

Rate M for violence, adult language, god damning, talk/showing of _undergarments _and plans for plotting someone death! And the Cheese factor maybe high! Enjoy!

A Perverted Neighbor

By: Perpetual Happiness

Chapter 4 (Point of View is . . . Still Danny!)

This is bad! I've just went from _perverted neighbor_ to _crazy stalker_ to _kidnapper_!

"What am I gonna do?"

"I'll get the shovel!" My dad can be a real maniac sometimes!

"Jack! We can't burrow her body! She is not even dead!" My mom is the only sane person here . . .

"Fine, we'll do-the right thing, and give her to her parents!" My dad said in a childish tone.

I went over to her lifeless body; good she still has a pulse. As I came face to face with her, beautiful violet eyes. I noticed that she was _really _pretty! _What the_ _hell, _there no time for that! I mentally looked up and saw Tucker shit he knows! "What are you starring at?" It's no use we've been friends since the sand box days . . . its hopeless he knows!

"Nothing!" he said.

"It's nothing . . ." Why he so smug? What does he know that I'm so totally clueless about?

"Uh . . . Mrs. Fenton I think I should go home now. My parent might be worried for why I'm not home yet!" _Freaking liar!_

"Bye Danny! Bye Sleeping Sam!" Like this is my fault was my fault, I'm going to get him for this . . .

"I think'll sit this one out . . . see you all in the morning!" and with that Jazz went to up to her room and close the door. _Weirdo! _She can be such a spaz at times.

I scooped her up in my arms . . . Then again I really shouldn't complain. I have to admit this is kinda nice . . . Since the accident I feel kind of empty inside. Like a block of ice to all human emotion . . . and she makes me feel normal again . . .

"Hi there! Were you new neighbors! I'm Maddie Fenton this is my husband Jack, and my son Danny!" She said pointing towards my dad and me. So far so good, now comes the hard part!

"You're probably wondering what where doing here and why my son is caring you daughter Sam." That it! Where done for! Anyone would think were crazy!

"Well you see . . . there was a ghost attack at the school . . ." yep where doomed! " . . . Oh don't worry you daughter fine! She just tried is all. She should get some rest and she'll be as good as new in the morning!" This can't be happening . . . there not . . . They don't think . . .

"Thanks heavens she unharmed!" Mrs. Manson said. (Elizabeth)

"Oh Danny is that you? Thank you for bring back my daughter safely!"

"Yes it's me, Mrs. Manson! Oh but it wasn't me who save her . . . it was the town hero! _Danny Phantom!_" Oh the irony!

"That weird how you both have the same first name . . ." _Oh shit!_

That weird how you both have the same first name . . ." 

"Well its getting really late and our kids have school tomorrow! We must be going, it's not meeting you!"

I made my quick get away up to Sam's room . . . but _damn_ Sam's house is huge! You couldn't really tell from the outside but it HUGE! I set her down on her bed. But the only problem was she would let go! Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I have to go before something embarrassing happens. I can't leave the Mansons alone with my parent; they might do something stupid (well most likely my dad might do something stupid!) I've got an idea, but this doesn't make me a pervert!

"_Black panties . . ." _She groaned and turned over letting me go. From the outside of the window out jump Sam cat jumped in. Lilac started purring and rubbing against my leg. _At least someone likes me,_ it stopped rubbing against me and jump next to Sam. Then, rolled itself into a ball and started to sleep. I think it's my cue to leave!

Before I left the room I quickly looked back at Sam . . . She looks so peaceful and beautiful. With the moon light shinning on her white skin make her look luminous, glowing in the sliver moon.

Now something happened that I didn't expect to happen . . . I went back to her . . . It was like I couldn't control my body, but some part of me knew that I wanted it. That night I kissed Sam Manson.

****

Later (Morning to be exact)

"Who has to know . . . The way she feels inside (inside) . . . Those thoughts I can't deny (deny) . . . These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie) . . . And now I try to lie . . . It?s eating me apart . . . Trace this life out!" (A.N. radio alarm clock! who doesn't have one!)

Arg, morning already? I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep!

"Dirty little secret . . . Dirty little secret . . . Who has to know . . . Who has to know?"

"Danny get up! You're going be late for school!" Jazz the over achiever . . . Damn her . . . I want to sleep!"

"DAN-NY!"

"FINE! I'm up . . . I'M UP!" Party pooper!

I went over to my dresser and got my signature red and white t-shirt and blue jeans and went over to my mirror. _Nah _I don't need to comb my hair. It would really matter any way, it's always messy! I grabbed my bag and when down stairs, and went into the kitchen. I smell baked goods, _yay _my mom made cookies! I grabbed a couple of them and looked at the clock. _Shit, _it read 7:50, I'm going to be late!

I ran out the door only to be greeted by my best friend. "Finally! I've been waiting!" _Liar_ he just got here! "Sorry Tuck, I woke up late again!" Well I did! "Well come on we gotta get to school. We can't afford to be late . . . since we cut yesterday because of your _girlfriend_! Yeah that true . . . wait, "She not my _girlfriend . . . hell_ she not even my friend!" She more along the lines of an acquaintance . . . someone I like to kiss . . . scratch that, I meant tease. Yeah tease, its just fun to see her pissed off! "But for that . . . You die Foley!" I am so getting him back for this . . . And last night, damn I almost forgot too!

Dammit! By the time I caught up to him we were already at school and the bell ringed. Foley you may have lucked out this time but I'm getting you back for this! We quickly headed to our first period class . . . English with Mr. Lancer! Uhg why do I have to see him so early in the morning! "Hello Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley good of you to show up to day!" Busted!

"but--" I was cut off.

"No excuses Mr. Fenton just take your seat, I feel a pop quiz coming on!" That bastard he said nothing about a pop quiz! Well I wasn't actually at school yesterday so I would actually know if he doing this just to piss me off or he actually told other students about it!

After a long back breaking quizzing experience I handed in my test. I looked up at the clock about 5 minutes till the bell rings. I totally failed that quiz . . . hell I always fail quizzes! F.Y.I. I'm the town hero! I have the--

. . . I almost forgot Sam's first day was supposed to be yesterday. She walked in and gave Mr. Lancer a peace of paper. Most likely a note on who she is and why she's here!

"Attention class! We have a new student her name is Sam_--" Brinnnnnnnnng_! He was saved by the bell . . . You DO NOT want to call Sam by her full name! From what I can gather she hates it . . . probably just as much as I hate to be called Daniel! Other students starting heading out to there next class, but being the gentleman that I am I went up to Sam. "Hello _Samantha_!" Hey I know what you're thinking and your wrong . . . or maybe you're right. Its just I love to piss her off, the expression she makes how her violet eyes seem to get bigger by the sound of her on name!

"You bastard!" She said as yet again her eyes widened.

"That's a no-no Ms. Manson! Who's going to be the gentleman to help you find your classes? Don't want a repeat of yesterday do we now?" Oh I am so good.

"Fine!" she said gritting her teeth.

"What class do you have next?" I said _oh so politely. _

"World History!" She barked, why she so piss? I was only being polite. Actually I do know . . . but let's not get into details now!

"Oh so who do you have?"

"Ms. B-" I stopped her there Ms. B. hates to be called by her last name, I think it's 'cause she isn't married. But she not a bitter hag, she is really nice! She some times lets me sleep in her class!

"She doesn't like to be called by her last name, just as much as we don't want to be called by our full names!" When I had said she looked extremely happy. What did I do this time, most people say I'm clueless, but I don't think so. I think I'm just really really really really slow at times! Let me take a moment to process this all damn I just told her how to push my buttons, like that way I push hers.

"Uh . . . gotta get to class!" _What the fuck?_ I whirled around and saw Tucker, he was freaking filming this!

"What the fuck are you doing?" He is so dead . . . I gotta exact my revenge!

"Well we should be going to our next class!" _Damn bastard _his right!

The three of us made it to Ms. B's room, number 402. As we both entered the room, Sam stopped at the door way. I would too, if I didn't see the room so many times. Ms. B's room was packed with posters! Ones with protesting, far away places, comics, pictures of life out side of the U.S, and a bunch more. I sometimes find it hard to sleep in her because of all the posters. There just so many and I haven't even read them all yet!

Brrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnng! "Hey Danny, hey Tuck good of you to come to class!" Ms. B said sweetly, that made us feel guilty for not showing up yesterday!

"Who's your female companion?" Man she going to start thinking . . . and its not even true . . . I think . . .

" . . . Amazing!"

"Why thank you Sam! I believe you're the new transfer student, _lucky _of you to have Danny and Tucker to show you around the school!"

"_Yeah _real _lucky!" _Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well you guys have to take you seats, I'm going to start roll call soon!" Lucky us there where three empty desks side by side to each other! I quickly claimed to middle. Tucker was to my left and Sam to my right. And again groan at this setting arrangement.

"Now class we will have a class discussion on child labor! You know those over prized t-shirts people have that are made by underpaid children!" When Ms. B said today's topic of discussion Sam start to beam.

"Okays split people into for 'it' and 'against it'! People for 'it' to the left and people 'against it' to the right!" I got up from my sit and went to the right side, I think it is wrong to have children half my age and work for less then 10 cents day. It was a shocker to see Sam was on the same side I was. I was so was Tuck, and so was a bunch of other do-gooders. As usual Paullina and the rest of the A-listers were to the left! They are such stuck up snobs!

"Now that we have our groups! Let the blood bath begging!" Ms. B said.

Arg I don't want to go up first, I hate public speaking. I hope I don't come first! "So whose would like to say there ideas and option first?" Please don't be me . . . hopefully it's the other side! "Lets start with the _heartless, _I mean the people who are for it!" Smooth Ms. B smooth!

Paullina quickly raised her hand, and quickly headed to the front of the class! "I am totally for it . . . you know . . . Like how those little kids . . . who cares it's not us doing it. They have to need the money to pay for . . . coco nuts or something!" She gave a quick smile and went back to her seat. The rest of the 'for it' people clapped and cheered for her. What a stuck up _bitch! _Now it's our sides turn . . . Please don't let it be me, I might become transparent and sunk through the floor.

"Whose want to go next?"

"I will!" I heard coming from the back of me. It was Sam, _Kick some ass! _She said and went to the front of the desk.

"Paul-lina, has quite a good point, NOT. The children that work get 10 cents a day. The jobs are manual labor for and dangerous for kids to do!" Oh yes she kicking ass out there.

"Furthermore the children who work have no time for an education because they have no time for it. They are needed to support there families!" When she had finish and went back to her seat, everyone was applauding her. She got louder applauses then Paullina. I looked across the room and Paullina's eyes were green with envy Well normally her eyes were green ,but they where green with envy . . .

"Now class-" _brrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnng! "Oh fizzle sticks, I'll_ see you all tomorrow!" We all left and headed to our next classes . . . "Sam what is your next class?" I asked here. "I have Computer key boarding with Mrs. So!" Darn and I want to be in all her classes, I have Remedial English. Tucker would have been in the same class for English but he lucked out. I think he has Computer key boarding with Sam.

"You have that with Tucker; I have Remedial English with Mr. Lancer!" She seemed a little to happy about this . . . meanie!

Tucker and Sam quickly went to there next class and I went back to English. There Mr. Lancer was write stuff about the lesson we were going to do today. I was meet by Valerie Grey, she used to be one of the people on the a-list but under some unfortunate circumstances. . . that were totally not my fault . . . was kicked off! She now joins the social static of a peanut! "Hey Val!" I took the seat in the back next to her. "Hey Danny!" she said putting her 'Huntress Guide to Hunting Ghost' away. "What fun filled lesson does he have us do today?" I asked my tone of voice bursting with sarcasm. She didn't need to answer me, the belling ringed.

"Now class what are the five elements of a short story? Anyone?" Mr. Lancer asked the classes. I groaned and hide sunk back into my chair. Val furtively handed me a note asking me about why I wasn't here today. I replied and said that the new transfer student got lost and was attacked by ghost, and that I just so happen to be there. This took me the whole period tell her this without telling her that I was Phantom and without Mr. Lancer finding out, we were passing notes.

Did for get to mention, she hates my guts? Well she hates half of them. Believe me it wasn't even my fault!

"Mr. Fenton?"

"MR. FENTON?"

"What?" I said looking up, to see a very angry Lancer.

"Mr. Fenton, I have spent the whole class period, explaining what these five terms are! And you--" _Brrrrrrrrrinnng, _saved by the bell, its been doing that a lot today.

"Val, you coming?"

"No, you go on ahead."

"Cya." I went out into the hallway to get to the cafeteria. But I was stopped by the school's biggest ass.

"Fenterd!"

"What?"

"the transfer student, you know her right?"

"Duh." Where is he going with this?

"How long, do you thin it'll . . ."

"It will what?"

"Take me to make her scream my name?" Ewe this sick bastard, Sam would never do that.

"Gross, Sam would never have sex with you!"

"We'll see about that." What a cocky bastard.

"Whatever." I have to get out of here, before I kick his ass.

I was relieved to see Sam and Tucker fighting, well Sam yelling at him, while he was stuffing his face. Wonder what there fighting about?

"How can you eat living and breathing animals?"

"Like this!" Stuffing his face again. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because, I'm a Ultra-Recycle-Vegetarian!"

"What the hell is that?"

"It means she doesn't eat anything with a face!" They looked up from arguing and looked at me as I sat down.

"How'd you know that?" I don't know, and what worst I could fell my face heating up. I was about to rub my neck, but my ghost sense went off. There was a loud crash and followed by loud screams. I think its time for me to leave and go ghost. Luckily Sam turned and looked over to where the sound where coming from. I took this as my chance to get away. Good the close is clear, four black rings formed over my clothes. Changing then into my black jump suit. I flew back into the cafeteria, the place was empty except for me, the lunch lady, and Sam?

"SAM?" She was under the table eyes tightly shut.

"Danny, Is that you?" Well she only half right.

"No, I mean yes, sorta, I'm Danny Phantom. Its going to be alright Sam." She didn't speak, but the lunch lady did. "Would you like some meatloaf?"

"No but, how about some soup?" I opened the thermos and sucked her in it. Then, carried Sam to the infirmary, I set her down on one of the beds, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. I could her foots steps, from the other side of the door, I flew out of the window and transformed behind a bush. For the rest of the day I didn't see Sam, I think she still in the infirmary or something. The last belling ringed, and Tucker and me started walking home. Tucker didn't say a word, he was tinkering with his PDA, and I didn't mind a lot happened today.

I entered my house and who a I to see at the foot of my stairs, "Sam?"

"Are you here to see me?"

"Hell no!" Gosh she didn't have to be so mean about it.

"Hi there sweetie, I see you met our guest."

"Guest?"

"Yeah, Sam is going to sleepover . . ."

End of chapter 4!

Finally its finish, and just before Halloween too! Please review, it may motivate me to write, maybe.

Chapter 5 coming soon?


End file.
